<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Honest Rivalry by MintyHot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884446">An Honest Rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyHot/pseuds/MintyHot'>MintyHot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit's Influence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Roman's Mindspace, Swordfighting, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyHot/pseuds/MintyHot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil helps Roman come to terms with the events of Selfishness v Selflessness Redux as the two work through questions of their natures, and where they stand now that it seems everything is changing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Honest Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman looked like a wild animal. </p>
<p>Everything about it was wrong. Virgil could feel the tension, the <i>terror</i> rolling off of him in waves. He was tense, pacing around the room, and muttering into his hand. Virgil didn't mean to spy on him, but there was no one there. </p>
<p>No one was coming for Roman.  He'd been like this for over an hour, and even Patton was apparently elsewhere.</p>
<p>Virgil wondered if he should get someone. Logan, maybe. Logan would know what to do. Or maybe not.  Logan was actually horrible with people, and had about as much of a chance of making Roman worse as Virgil did of getting a word in edgewise if he let Logan get going. So that was a no-go.  He could try to find Patton but... honestly, Patton had been so stressed lately there was honestly a chance --much as Virgil didn't want to admit it--  that this was his fault. </p>
<p>So instead, he slipped into the lush hall of Romans space. It wasn't his room, per say. Just a space he occupied. He and Roman often occupied this space together. It wasn't even a surprise when the weight of a sword belt appeared around his waist as he arrived.  The fact that his hoodie grew long and enveloped his body, creating...a very different image than it used to now with all the purple, told him a lot about Romans mood. </p>
<p>Thomas was imagining confrontation. </p>
<p>Virgil shifted  and swished his robes to stand more comfortably in the new garment. The movement. </p>
<p>Roman whirled on him. "You!" he half-shouted.<br/>
"Me," Virgil returned dryly. </p>
<p>Roman closed the distance between them and Virgil fought the temptation to take a step back.  Roman seemed unaware of  how intimidating he was.  He was where all the force in Thomas' personality came from. The full weight of Thomas' charisma. And the full weight of a successful YouTube star's charisma was... a lot. Especially when it was bearing down at you with a mad look in his eye and his hand on the hilt of a sword that Virgil was feeling all too aware of. </p>
<p> "What do you think you're doing?"  Roman demanded when Virgil was only a foot, maybe two, away.</p>
<p>Virgil resisted a wince, and instead met Roman's eye. It was difficult, his gaze was clouded.</p>
<p> "I could ask you the same question."  Roman blinked, which was exactly what Virgil was going for. It cleared his gaze a little, so Virgil pressed. "Pacing, muttering to yourself, you look like you're plotting something." He raised his voice slightly as he added, "It's not a good look on you!" </p>
<p>Roman's panic was instant, and nearly tangible. He stepped back, and his hand gripped the hilt of his sword -- his arm cross body, ready to draw.<br/>
Virgil let his hand fall to his side, resting on his own hilt. He didn't know if he honestly expected this to escalate into violence. If it did, he hoped (oh, what a new experience that was for him) it would be the cartoonish, playful variety Roman was known for. </p>
<p>But as his presence magnified the fear Roman was suddenly producing and the room darkened, Virgil had his doubts. </p>
<p>"I only want the <i>best</i> for Thomas. How <i><b>dare</b></i> you accuse me of plotting against him?!" </p>
<p>Some pieces fell into place. The clouding in Romans eyes. The panic rolling off of him. The handiwork was too familiar. Janus' venom was too deep. Virgil's stomach rolled and he knew it was too late. He had to play along. </p>
<p>"The best for Thomas, or Thomas' best?" Virgil challenged.  Roman looked instantly confused, and Virgil realized he had poked the wrong sore spot. Probably for the best, he didn't want to make things worse. </p>
<p>"Vanity, Showmanship, Always seeking out the spotlight..." Virgil stepped slowly to the side, circling Roman.</p>
<p>His movement had the desired effect. Romans gaze came into focus as he matched Virgil's steps. </p>
<p>"Thomas deserves the spotlight." he argued. </p>
<p>Virgil's knees buckled. There was no passion in Roman's voice. His argument was reflexive. Virgil hid his misstep by drawing his sword and Roman matched him.<br/>
"Are you questioning my talent?"  he demanded, holding his sword at the ready and with no small amount of unnecessary showmanship. </p>
<p>Virgil all but preened, smirking over his own blade as he held it defensively and resumed circling the prince. "Hardly." he answered. </p>
<p>Then, before Roman could question him farther, he did the unthinkable. He attacked.  </p>
<p>Really, it was more of a feint but Roman startled so badly that he nearly went off balance and spun fully around as he blocked the strike with his sword.<br/>
Virgil was more than ready for his counter and turned his sword in a full loop before pressing. When he repeated the attack he was faster, and faster again after that. Roman kept up, but backed away from him.  "You're slow." Virgil accused. "And I'm saying you can't protect him." </p>
<p>"That's not my job!" Roman shouted suddenly, and his next move wasn't defensive.</p>
<p>Virgil was caught off guard by the sudden twist of his blade and had to step back suddenly. His hand turned unexpectedly and in an instant that felt like it stretched forever - his sword started to slip from his palm.  He knew he could flex his fingers just right and keep hold. Slide his blade along Roman's and disengage. Step back and press his attack anew.  He also knew that Roman was suffering. He knew that Janus had poisoned him. That venom couldn't be extracted by force. </p>
<p>It hurt to let go. It went against every instinct Virgil had.  He'd been telling the truth that Roman couldn't protect Thomas. Thrusting him into the spotlight without regard for his safety...it was the core of almost every conflict they'd ever had. The few others actually were about fashion. </p>
<p>Trusting Roman was... hard. It wasn't a decision Virgil made lightly.  In light of everything, it was still the decision Virgil made. He dropped his sword and backstepped quickly as Roman's sword came up to point at his throat. Roman's voice was low, dangerous, and, frankly, a little bit sexy when he said "That's your job." </p>
<p>"I know." Virgil said, voice even. Then, more emphatically "So why. Are you. <i>Threatening</i> Me?"</p>
<p>Roman dropped the sword as if it burned,  and began to back away from it. He stared down at it as if it were a snake.  </p>
<p>Virgil slowly closed the space between them and put a hand on Romans shoulder.  He noticed he wasn't wearing the robe anymore, but was back in his normal hoodie. Good. He didn't speak again until Roman did. </p>
<p>"I failed, Virgil." Roman began.  "I was too ambitious and Thomas..." he sucked in a breath. "I sided with Deceit and now he's...he has a seat at the table and it's my fault." </p>
<p>Virgil blinked. That had to be paranoia. It had to. It was what he'd been worried about all along. There was no way Janus had gotten his slimy foot in the door. "Thomas wouldn't..." Virgil hesitated. "At the very least Patton would never..."<br/>
"They have." Roman interrupted. </p>
<p>Virgil pulled away. He took a few steps back and sat heavily on the stairs at the far end of the hall. Roman stood over him for a long moment.  Then he came around to sit by him. "I'm sorry." he said finally. </p>
<p>Virgil shook his head. "It's not your fault." he said. "It...it was bound to happen eventually.  Deceit is...subtle. And he..." Virgil blew out a breath. "Like most villains, he's a hero in his own mind." </p>
<p>Roman was silent for a moment, and when Virgil looked at him their eyes met. "That..." Roman started. Virgil blinked, and Roman smiled. "Was <i>really</i> deep.  Wow. I...I don't know what to do with that." His smile faded. "Geez, no wonder Patton lost it." Virgil startled, and Roman was quick to reassure. "He's better now. Well. As better as he can be with Janus whispering in his ear.”</p>
<p>Virgil felt like Roman had just thrown him out a window. A high one. Of course he hadn’t, but that didn’t mean that glass that wasn't there an instant ago wasn’t suddenly giving way under his back. He should have realized. Learning to articulate himself in metaphor was all well and good with Thomas, but here? In the heart of Roman’s space?  Of course the imagined sensation would become real.<br/>
Virgil was falling. Falling. </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>They knew Deceit's name? </p>
<p>Everything had changed then. Everything was...an entire layer more complex. Virgil didn't know how to deal with that and his feet came out from under him and he dropped, dropped...</p>
<p>Stopped.</p>
<p>A strong hand curled around the zipper of his hoodie. Fingers dug deep in the fabric so he was cradled in it by a single point. His legs hooked on a window sill that was somehow magically safe despite the broken glass that should be jutting out of it. Then Roman pulled him back.</p>
<p>For one moment they were facing each other. For a moment it was almost magic.<br/>
Then Virgil pulled himself against Roman's side, one arm around his waist. He stepped in close, embracing him. Just not the way he wanted to. </p>
<p>That wasn't his role in Romans stories. </p>
<p>Roman held him in return. The embrace of a brother-in-arms. Virgil couldn't stay in it long though. Not without an unwholesome longing finding its way in.  He pulled back and looked at Roman, who looked clearly ready to ask what had happened. Virgil tried to answer before he could ask. "If Janus told you his name, then everything is different now." </p>
<p>Roman hadn't let go of Virgil's hoodie. Virgil cut his fantasy of being slammed against a wall off at that because it came true in an instant and if Roman was following the lead of his imaginings than - </p>
<p>"How?"  Roman asked, sounding more lost than aggressive.</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged. "There's no way to know for sure." he said. "You've seen him. You didn't need to know his name to know Janus was two-faced. Bringing him to the table invites...well... a split." he locked eyes with Roman. "I don't know what it's going to look like, but it's not going to be the way it was." </p>
<p>Roman looked at him. Really looked at him. Virgil wasn't sure Roman had ever looked at him like that before and it was intoxicating. Somewhere between feeling like a bug being pinned to a board and a newly-crowned king. "What do we do?" Roman asked, voice soft. So much less certain than Virgil had ever heard it. Once he'd have thought hearing the pompous prince sound so weak would validate something for him. Instead it just broke his heart. </p>
<p>"We." Virgil responded, tone dry. "That's new."   Roman's expression took on a new layer of hurt and Virgil was quick to remedy his dryness with a quirk of the corner of his mouth. "I like it. It'll be important too. Janus is going to try to divide us. Most likely on every issue, he'll wait until there's almost a consensus and then show up to complicate things."</p>
<p>Roman groaned. "I hate things being complicated!  I'd just like a simple narrative. Beginning, Middle, Happy Ending."  Virgil didn't think he reacted externally. He tried to just watch Roman impassively as the prince seemed ready to launch into a rant of one kind or another.  Instead, Roman stopped suddenly.  "Why are you looking at me like that?" </p>
<p>"Like what?" Virgil asked, suddenly defensive. Paranoid, frantically wondering what the answer to his question could possibly be. </p>
<p>"I don't know." Roman flailed vaguely. "Like...that. Like...If I didn't know you better I'd say..." he stopped suddenly. "You know what? Never mind." </p>
<p>Virgil felt his heart rate pick up, then drop again. Then his heart sank. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Virgil gave a sad smile. </p>
<p>"Yeah." he said gently.</p>
<p>Roman returned the smile, just as sadly. "You know how you always complain the thing that draws Thomas to someone is eventually going to annoy him so much it'll strain the relationship?" Roman asked. </p>
<p>Virgil's heart skipped a beat. As if he wasn't having enough trouble with his feelings Roman had to go and bring Thomas' love life into this? "Yeah..." he agreed, guardedly. "Why?" </p>
<p>"Do you think the opposite might be true?" Roman asked. His voice was so soft, so hopeful. He almost sounded like Patton. He looked genuinely vulnerable for a moment as he added "The thing that frustrated you about someone might..."</p>
<p>"Might eventually draw you to them?" Virgil finished.  Then he shrugged, despite himself. He wanted to say yes. Absolutely. Of course. Ask Logan. If A equals B then B equals A. But Roman had already been poisoned by Deceit and there was no room here for anything but absolute honesty. "I don't know." he admitted. "It's not exactly my area of expertise. I'm a lot better at figuring out what could go wrong than...than what might go right." He looked at Roman seriously. Steadily. "Hope is more your department." </p>
<p>Roman startled. "Is it? I mean. It is. Yes.  Of course."   Virgil chuckled and shook his head. He was pleased to see Roman was smiling too. The fog in his eyes was almost totally gone. "That's what it is, isn't it?" he said. "It's not...ambition. It's hope."</p>
<p>"Oh no, you're definitely ambitious." Virgil answered.   Roman almost seemed to startle. The look of an abused dog who saw a hand being raised. Virgil frowned deeply. "Which is terrifying but not necessarily <i>bad</i>."  Roman blinked at him, opening his mouth to protest. "It's my job to rein you in, and sometimes I go a little overboard. I'm literally always scared, alright? It's...who I am. And you're pretty much the exact opposite." </p>
<p>Roman considered this, and clearly calmed. Then "...so what does it mean that I'm scared right now too?" </p>
<p>Virgil snorted. "I guess it means we're on the same side for once." </p>
<p>"Wow." Roman responded "I cannot say I saw that coming." </p>
<p>"Me either." Virgil answered. "I mean, I'm glad you stopped insulting me but I kinda missed..." he gestured, vaguely, in the general direction of their recent sword fight.</p>
<p>Roman seemed to miss the reference. "Wait, I stopped insulting you?" Virgil tilted his head abruptly in surprise, then nodded slowly. Sarcastically. "Entirely?!" </p>
<p>Roman's shock had lifted his voice to nearly its old self and Virgil had to fight down the smile that was trying to crawl higher on his face. "If you make me regret calling your attention to that, I'm leaving." Virgil snapped without heat. </p>
<p>Roman lifted his hands in a brief surrender, then dropped them. "So." he said after that moment. "Now what?" </p>
<p>Virgil blew out a long breath.  Then he glanced around.  "We could try to talk to Logan or Patton..." he suggested. </p>
<p>"What about more swordplay?!"  Romans sword was back in his hand, and Virgil's in the belt on his waist. Though he was still in his hoodie and not in the robe. Virgil started to protest, but as he felt the lift of his arms in the accompanying gesture he could also feel the pointlessness of the protest in his entire being. Especially when Roman added in a taunting sing-song "You know you missed it..." </p>
<p>Virgil drew his sword. "A clean, honest rivalry?" he answered. They took careful steps toward and around each other.  "I really did." </p>
<p>And then they clashed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>